


Given

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea), TwinKats



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Predator/Prey, Shapeshifting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinKats/pseuds/TwinKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus Shinra, newly crowned King of Midgar, won his throne with the help of a dragon named Tseng. Now the dragon expects a pound of flesh as payment. As a Turk, Elena is a member of the King's elite guard and sworn to serve Rufus until her dying breath, even if it means offering her very life as sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: AU and possibly OOC, if that isn't your cup of tea, may I recommend trying something more to your tastes?

They left her alone on the hilltop. Rufus would not bind her to the stake, as was customary, he knew she would not run. Elena was a loyal Turk, and she was offering her life willingly.

Traditionally only criminals convicted of the most heinous crimes were offered to the dragons. Reno, the dragon she considered her friend, had explained it was part of an ancient contract. According to Reno, the dragons were created to cull the human’s numbers, born to hunt and eat them. However, in this kingdom there was a brokered peace. The dragons would not attack the kingdom, and in exchange they would be fed.

Rufus Shinra himself had suffered such a fate once. When he was prince he played at rebellion and for his treason he was condemned to die. Fortunately for him, the dragon he was offered to also happened to be his lover.

Dragons were magic and could change their shape if they chose and Reno was a very interesting dragon. While most dragons saw humans as nothing more than cattle, Reno found them fascinating. All dragons’ horded treasures, but Reno collected things from the human world even if they had no value (he was especially fond of furniture which was why he learned to shift his shape in the first place). Then he had wanted more, he’d wanted to live among them, and so he had, posing as a simple peasant.

He’d managed to catch the eye of the prince, and they had carried on a secret affair before the Prince was captured for treason. Of course, Reno hadn’t killed his lover, and instead Rufus had lived with Reno and his mate, Tseng.

Tseng was the sort of dragon who saw humans only as cattle, but never the less he had lived among them as well to keep an eye on Reno. He’d become a Turk, the King’s elite guard, and through his skill been promoted to their commander. Elena had known him as her leader, and the man she’d fallen in love with despite herself.

It had come as quite a shock when she’d learned Tseng was a dragon. She’d learned a lot of surprising things from Reno. 

Elena looked to the sky and wondered if he’d be the one to claim her. She was probably the only person in existence to be fed to a dragon twice. The previous King, Rufus’s father, had turned against the Turks convinced that they were traitors. They had been captured, imprisoned, and scheduled to die. He had also captured a dragon, or rather the court magician Hojo had...in any case Elena found herself tossed to the starving dragon. Fortunately for her, Reno was refusing to eat anything they offered him, so she remained in his cell unharmed. In time they’d come to be friends, especially after he’d shown her his human form. 

Reno had told her about Tseng. That he wasn’t the man she thought he was…that he wasn’t a man at all. At least it made his abandonment make more sense. One day, Tseng had just vanished. Elena had thought he’d died, the King had thought he’d turned traitor. The truth was he’d left because he’d never cared to be a Turk at all, he was simply playing at human. 

She’d slapped him when she saw him next, after he’d rescued them. The rescue was all thanks to Rufus. Tseng thought Reno had been killed, and so he’d let Rufus go. Rufus had rejoined the world, and the rebels who opposed his father. He’d come to the palace to kill the King, but instead found Reno alive and imprisoned. Rufus had gone to find Tseng. Going to talk to a grieving dragon was not the safest venture; Tseng had nearly killed Rufus for daring to disturb him. He didn’t believe Reno was alive and knew Rufus was a liar. Still somehow Rufus convinced him that he was lying about this, but not before sustaining injuries. Tseng had left Rufus with a healer trained in the magic arts and then had come for Reno. 

When Tseng saved Reno, he rescued her as well and taken her to their lair high in the mountains. It hadn’t been a pleasant experience. The den was littered with human bones and stained with blood.

Reno needed to feed, and so Tseng gave him a woman he’d been holding captive. In truth, Elena hadn’t been sad to see that particular woman die. Scarlet had been one of the King’s advisors, and had pushed to have the Turks executed on suspect of treason after Tseng had gone missing. Elena hated that woman. All the same her death had been difficult to watch, Reno bitten her clean in two, then played with her entrails like a cat, wetting his snout in blood.

For the first time Elena had saw Reno’s true vicious nature. It made her sick. Tseng had had to carry her from the room. While they were alone, waiting for Reno’s meal to settle before they set out to find Rufus, Tseng and Elena had had a chance to speak. 

"Tseng…why did you leave us? With you gone they sentenced us to death. Scarlet told the King we were traitors and so...I don't even know if Rude is all right." She buried her head in her hands for a moment then looked up at Tseng, her gaze like steel.

"I became a Turk to make sure Reno did not get himself exposed or executed," said Tseng, calm despite Elena’s anger. "When Reno decided to end his play amongst the humans after many years, I followed. I dislike being around your kind, and there had been no need to remain.”

Elena raised her hand and slapped him hard. She moved before she had even realized it. "We needed you!" she snarled. It was not a scream, but a cold murmur. Being a Turk was more than a position. It meant loyalty to your dying breath. 

Tseng had abandoned them to death, and all he could say was he disliked being around humans. So the Turks meant nothing to him, and she meant nothing. No need? Didn't he understand what he meant to them? What he'd meant to her? 

Before he’d left, when she not only thought he was a man but a great man, she’d fallen in love with him. He knew it, she was sure, and then he’d asked her out to dinner. It had been the happiest moment in her life. Then Tseng had vanished. Now she knew the reason he left, but if he hated humans so much why did it seem like he cared, why had he asked her out.

Elena hadn’t voiced her questions. She didn’t feel like speaking to him anymore. The slap barely seemed to faze him, although he did look surprised, he remained absolutely calm.

"I did try to ensure your safety for before I left,” said Tseng.

She gave no reply.

Then it had been time to go. Rufus had been left with a healer and they needed to return to his side. Reno was eager to see him again. Tseng had offered the Prince a reward for helping to reunite him with his mate; perhaps it was Tseng’s way of apologizing for attacking him. Rufus asked for what he wanted most, his Kingdom back. So with the aid of the dragons and the rebel forces, Rufus had waged war on his father and taken the throne from the tyrant.

Of course, once he had his kingdom, Rufus did not plan to go back to being Reno’s pet. Reno was furious, and vengeful. Among the people of the Kingdom Rufus had become legend, the Prince who’d tamed the dragons. Reno demanded another sacrifice to take Rufus’s place; or he’d show the people exactly how tame he was. Rufus had one month.

Above Elena, Reno’s form appeared in the sky, his brilliant red scales shown like fire. Elena was prepared to die, but she had hope he might spare her. Reno had been her friend. She actually was looking forward to seeing him again. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. Then there was Tseng. So much left unsaid, it would be nice to have a chance to…if they gave her a chance to speak at all.

The memory of Scarlet’s death came unbidden to her mind. 

Reno landed in front of her and she felt herself stiffen in fear. She was a mouse who’d befriended a cat, but who knew what friendship would count for when the cat was hungry. Well, if he did kill her, she hoped it would be quick.

Reno tilted his head to the side as if in surprise. Then he held out a clawed hand for her to climb into. Elena relaxed slightly when Reno offered her his open hand. So he wasn't going to simply tear her apart. Elena found herself smiling. She moved to him, but didn't immediately climb into his hand. Instead she hugged him around his neck and laid her head against his snout. "I've missed you," she said and she meant it. She scratched him behind the ears, a familiar touch. 

Reno rumbled slightly in an almost purr sound and nuzzled her in response. Then wrapped his hand closed about her and carried her to their den. When they arrived, he shifted to his human form.

“I’m surprised Rufus would offer an innocent,” said Reno, “or give up one of his loyal Turks.”

“You didn’t give him much time to prepare a sacrifice,” said Elena, “no one had committed any crime worthy of…death.” She took a deep breath.

“So he sentenced you?” asked Reno.

“I volunteered,” said Elena.

Reno looked at her as though she was insane, and she might well be. Then she shrugged. “Well, come inside,” said Reno, “"Th' place ain't such a mess this time 'round, yo. An' Tseng should be back soon.”

Elena looked around the den. There were no bones or blood this time. A mansion carved out of the stone, well furnished and littered with treasures. She was glad it wasn’t so nightmarish now, it helped her keep her mind off of...what they might plan to do with her.

"It looks nice," she said, and she meant it. Elena waked into the cave. She was barefoot and it was cold outside. "Where is Tseng?” she asked, "oh sorry, not my place to ask, huh? I mean, what is it my place to do? Well I guess, sacrifices don’t do anything except…are they normally...shared?" The idea of being ripped apart wasn't pleasant.

Reno snorted and trailed after her. He shook his head lightly with a slight smile. "Depends, really," he said, flopping down onto the couch. "See we take turns, yo. I get a sacrifice, Tseng get's one, yanno? An' then whoever gets it gets t' decide what's done. Rufus was mine, so that makes ya Tseng's. He’s out stretching his wings…he was expecting a meal so he wanted to work up an appetite.”

Elena paled and shuttered at how casually Reno discussed Tseng eating her. 

“Laney,” said Reno, “for what it’s worth, I hope he spares ya.” 

“Thanks,” said Elena. At least Reno wasn’t keen to kill her. "I don't suppose he's ever kept anyone alive, huh?" she asked. She forced a weak smile.  
Reno gave her a look; stupid question. Tseng saw humans as cattle. To him humans were to be eaten, not befriended and kept around. Could she really be an exception? Yes, Tseng did say he'd tried to help the Turks so maybe he did care a little, but she was still human and still an offering.


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng stepped into the cave and spotted Elena. He paused in surprise for a moment, then shifted into his human form.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, not at all pleased. Tseng’s gaze flicked to Reno who was staring up at the ceiling as if it was fascinating. This had better not be one of Reno's little games.

Elena turned and approached Tseng, then bowed. "You asked for a sacrifice," said Elena. "I think virgin maidens are...traditional?" She gulped, but stood her ground. It was clear to Tseng that she trying her best to hide her fear. Not a very good job, she was practically trembling as she took a step forward “Reno says I...belong to you?" 

Tseng closed his eyes and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge his nose. He said as calmly as he could manage. "You gave yourself up?" He wondered how foolish she had to be to do something as idiotic as volunteer to be sacrificed. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said, bowing her head in sheepish annoyance. He knew that expression well. Then she straightened, and held her head high. "But yes, and it was my idea, not Rufus's, he was against it but...a Turk must value their mission above everything, even their own life. I swore to do what was best for the kingdom. You needed a sacrifice, and soon. If an innocent has to die, well, I'd gladly die in the name of duty." She seemed to stand taller as she spoke, her pride as a Turk shining through. 

"Of course," he didn't approve of her choice, however, she did have a point: they did need a sacrifice. It was an agreement between Shinra and them that was far older than Rufus had lived years. Breaking of it would be suicidal on the humans’ part. 

Elena smiled weakly and added, “Also, I…wanted to see you both again. I'm sorry for hitting you before, and for leaving things like that.”

Tseng sighed, did she really not understand. "You do realize that by giving yourself up your life is forfeit? You will never step foot out of this den again, Elena."

"Well, I think it's a bit too late to reconsider now, my lord," said Elena. She took a deep breath. “I understand what I’ve done, and by that do you mean… do you plan to keep me here, or…have me?" She looked down at the last word and let out a shaky breath. 

Humans were cattle. Did she really expect mercy from him? She knew his time spent as a man had been nothing but a charade. Tseng looked at Reno, who had shifted his position on the couch to watch them.

"Reno,” said Tseng, “leave us.” 

Reno gaped and then whined, "But Tseng..."

"I said go," Tseng said, for the first time sounding sharp. He didn't wish to do this with Reno present. Reno never minded a show, and Tseng didn't either really, but Elena wasn't just some meal. Tseng had respect for her. Reno huffed, pouted, and finally stalked out of the room.

A look of sadness crossed Elena’s face. She looked almost sick as she watched Reno go. So she understood then? Elena seemed as though she was about to call out to Reno, perhaps to say good-bye, but she thought better of it.

Instead she looked at Tseng, tears streaming down her face. She wiped at them, and said, “I'm sorry, Sir."

“Sorry?” asked Tseng.

“For crying,” she said, “I should be stronger than this.” She took a deep breath and stood tall. She actually managed to look fearless, his brave little Turk. 

“It’s all right,” said Tseng. She didn’t need to feel any shame.

“Should I remove this?" she asked, undoing the sash on her robe. Tseng could practically hear her heart hammering. He swallowed, there was nothing beneath the sacrificial robes, as clothing wasn’t exactly appetizing, but the idea of seeing her naked stirred more than hunger in him. 

A blush rose in Elena’s cheeks, and Tseng wondered if the situation seemed ironic. She might have wished to be like this with him, disrobing, and offering herself, but not in this way. A twisted parody of intimacy.

Better to finish this quickly. 

"Sir?" she asked. 

Tseng paused, and let her continue.

"Before you disappeared you...you asked me out to dinner. I...why did you do that? Will you tell me?" She laughed, a short bitter laugh, "Just so I can know how stupid I was for falling in love with you."

Tseng swallowed again at the admission of love. She wasn’t making this easy. He wanted this over, but she deserved an answer at the very least. Tseng stepped forward, ever so slightly, but he still kept his distance.

"I...respected you," Tseng said. "Your attraction was obvious to me.”

Elena blushed and shook her head. "It was probably obvious to everyone," she said.

“And yet you still remained professional despite it," Tseng continued, giving her an approving smile. 

Elena blushed all the more, her face burning with embarrassment. "You really think that highly of me Sir?" she chuckled and shook her head. "But I'm a terrible Turk. I'm clumsy, and I say too much—”

"And despite your faults you tried harder to overcome them, to be better. To quiet your natural inclination to speak, and work past the inherent clumsiness, I saw potential in you as a simple recruit, why else would I have promoted you?”

“I...thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me,” said Elena. She smiled for a moment, and then choked back a sob. She steadied herself, and asked, "and asking me out?" Tseng sighed; talking about this now was only making things worse. If he was going to be a monster it would be kinder to play his part, but he wanted to answer her question. But what to say? In truth he had found her visually appealing for a human, although that realization hadn't come for some time, but that was not the reason he'd approached her, not really.

“Your innocence was appealing, that despite the horrors you endured as a Turk you still remained...pure.  
You...intrigued me.”

Elena smiled through her tears. “Thank you…for telling me," said Elena. "It's good to know you weren't just doing it to make Reno jealous, or planning to have me for dinner. At least not then." She laughed again and wiped at her tears. "So then, should I remove this, Sir? Or should I wait until you change? I...clothes probably won't taste very good. I hope…you'll remember me as more than just…”

“A meal?”

“An idiot,” said Elena, “For giving myself over like this…for thinking that you…” She took a shaky breath. “Even if I am just cattle, I don't want you to think I'm exceptionally stupid—"

“Exceptionally brave,” Tseng corrected. He stepped into her personal space, and breathed in her scent. It was as tantalizing as when he'd first seen her. How he would love to take a simple bite, to devour her whole, and yet there was something else that wanted to hold him back. He reached a hand up and stroked back a piece of Elena's hair.

She nearly flinched, but then she relaxed and leaned into his touch. “Tseng,” she breathed his name, her heart hammered even harder but her scent now held more than fear. Then she stopped herself and looked him in the eyes. "You really shouldn't play with your food, Sir."

Tseng narrowed his eyes slightly at Elena's comment. He honestly didn't know what he wanted to do with her--eating her would be simple, and it would be easy. Keeping her alive would bring complications, possible dangers, and yet...

"I want to taste you," said Tseng, at last. 

"T...taste?" she asked. Tseng didn’t know it was possible for her to blush harder than she had before. Her whole body seemed to radiate warmth as blood rushed to her skin. Then the look of fear returned as she realized the implication. Then Tseng continued, "But I...I do not desire to eat right now." He did, but he also wanted her alive. She was more interesting alive than as food. She deserved better than to be a dragon’s meal.

Elena starred for a moment, then laughed and smiled, looking so bewildered. Then she moved closer to Tseng, less afraid, but not totally at ease. "If you are going at all I'd prefer you do it before I...I don't want to be more in love with you than I already am. I couldn't take if you killed me after...if we...I'd give myself to you in whatever way you wish, but if you devoured after I...it would break my heart." She laughed again, a half sobbed laugh. "I should be thanking you for your mercy, shouldn’t I? I should just shut up. I should-"

Tseng leaned down and covered her mouth in a sudden and sharp kiss, pulling Elena closer.

"Elena," he said softly, pulling away just a bit. "Shut up." His lips curled up into a slight, amused smile, and drew his thumb across her bottom lip.  
He bit back a groan and fought down the sudden urge to actually take a bite out of Elena, but he needn't worry, because now he found he didn't really desire to eat her. Instead he'd rather have her alive. He'd face whatever problems would arise from keeping her here. She was infinitely more interesting alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RP I did with TK. I may flesh this story idea out into a full fledged fic and go into Elena's friendship with Reno, as well as Rufus and Reno's relationship. I also realize the first part of this story is a lot of telling and really summary heavy, because I'm cramming a novel's worth of backstory in to set up the scene. So I guess what I'm saying is this is WIP, which shall be improved.


End file.
